Ratchet wrenches of the aforesaid kind are known generally. The ratchet device used with the most common type of ratchet wrench available today is located in the immediate vicinity of the rotatable mechanism. Naturally, it is highly impracticable for the fitter in having the ratchet device positioned away from the handle gripping surface, since this would either force the fitter to release his grip on the handle in order to reset the ratchet device when wishing to rotate or turn the wrench in an opposite direction, or to reset the ratchet device with his other hand (which is often used to support or to grip the work in progress in some other way).
In recent times, ratchet wrenches have been introduced with which a ratchet-device operating element is provided on the wrench handle, more or less in the vicinity of the handle gripping surface. In this case, the operating element has the form of a button which can be moved in the direction of the handle axis. This button is intended to be operated with the thumb of the hand used to grip the handle gripping surface, and although having solved the problem of needing to lift a hand in order to reset the ratchet device, the button device is still not an optimal manoeuvering device when seen from an ergonomical aspect. In order to satisfy any such requirement, it is necessary to reconstruct the whole of the ratchet wrench in a qualified fashion.